Upon a Snow Day
by RainbowMaster01
Summary: In the midst of the biggest snowstorm to ever hit Arendelle, Elsa and Anna are doomed to spending their week trapped in school until help arrives. Anna and Elsa. In school. Alone. Together. For days. Will being alone spur some unsaid feelings and will sparks fly, or will the wrong kinds be ignited? Elsanna FLUFF, but not incest! !Modern AU!
1. Just My Luck

**Author's Note: **So lets see how this turns out. Because I really have no idea, so yeah!

This entire story will be written from Anna's point of view, no transitions (if I can remember that rule...).

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Just My Luck**

I was woken up by a sudden light hitting my eyes and an annoying squeal in my ears.

Groaning, I rolled over and shoved my face into my pillow, wondering why, oh why, did my parents have to be so obnoxious.

"_Sunshine_!" my mother's high-pitched voice rang through my ears, making me wince and draw away from her. "Rise and shine, it's time to get up, get dressed, and-"

"Go away," came my muffled voice from under the pillow. They were silent for a while, which was odd, but the feeling soon went away when my covers were snatched off me.

"Come on, Anna Banana," dad cooed, using his silkiest, softest voice. "Get up or you'll be late."

"If I get up, will you go away?" I said, annoyance lacing every word.

I could almost see them roll their eyes. "Now, Anna, that is not a way to-"

"_Alright_!" I lifted my head so fast they flinched and took a few steps backwards. "I'm up." To emphasize my point, I dragged my butt out of the bed and started pushing them towards my door. "Now if you don't mind, _leave_." At the last word, I gave them one hard push out the door and slammed it in their shocked faces. "_Jesus_," I muttered, resting my back against the door and shaking my head. Those two, I swear, are going to be the reason I end up in jail because the next time I was going to push them out the window, not the door.

Since I was already up - who the hell wakes up at _5 freaking am _anyway? - I sighed, looking at my bed longingly. _Screw it_, I told myself before hopping into the shower and starting my day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I get that isotopes are basically copycat atoms of the same proton number but different neutron number, but what the hell does any of this have to do with radioactivity and treating cancer?"<p>

I refrained from kicking Elsa's shin underneath the table. My idiot best friend, who was also a chick with ice powers and most eligible bachelorette - some part of me told me that Rapunzel started that one - was looking at me with a confused and frustrated look, her Chemistry book open in front of her. Her book, compared to mine, which was filled with highlighted parts and extra notes, was blank. I knew I had to take it easy on the poor girl, since she always has to keep her family from falling apart, so therefore has no time to do what us mere mortals did: study and do our homework. But the amount of stupidity one person can contain, honestly…

I sighed, and explained, "Think of it this way. The space in the nucleus of an isotope is too crowded to bear the extra neutrons, so it kicks them out in the form of energy by decaying, which is radioactivity. Now, this radioactivity-"

"Whoa, wait," she held a hand up to cut me off, "decaying? Atoms can decay?"

I sighed, and couldn't help but bang my head on the table. That was the fifth time she asked me that.

_There is a reason I don't want to be a teacher_, I thought grumpily to myself, trying to calm myself down. Currently it was free period, and Elsa had a Chemistry test tomorrow, and unless she studied at least half of the chapter we were on, she was screwed.

I heard her sigh in frustration and close her Chemistry book. "That's it. I'm screwed."

I looked back up at her and tried my smoothest voice, "You're not screwed, Elsa, you just need to concentrate. Look, if you're worried about the chapter being too long, here-" pausing, I bent down and unzipped my backpack, bringing out my notes on the chapter and shoving it towards her. "I'm gonna let you copy my notes - but only this time." I raised a finger warningly up at her.

Her frown melted into a giddy and relieved grin, and she took no time to tear through my notes and bring out her notebook, pencil in hand. "Thanks, Anna, you're a life savior."

"I know," I muttered to myself. The library was mostly empty at this time of day, with only a few nerds bending over their homework and a few lurkers curled up on one of the beanbags with a book. How I wish I actually had the luxury of curling up with a book right now. But no. After this I had AP French, and after school my schedule was booked with a piano lesson, a dress fitting, an etiquette class, and I still had tons of homework to do. My parents had finally hit me at my red line when they'd decided I'd needed to start fitting into their world, and if I couldn't do it by attending balls and country club events, they would get me started with basic lessons. On top of all of that, there was no foreseeing whether Elsa would need me and Kristoff for a ride home or another tutoring lesson.

I tried to shrug off the rest of the day and not worry about it, and tried to focus on the awkward girl in front of me. Her head was bent down, her platinum-blonde hair hanging over her forehead as she scribbled madly on the paper, copying my notes.

I don't know when I fell in love with her, but I did. Sophmore year went by so fast it was fuzzy to determine where my innocent crush turned into outright love. I hadn't told her, of course; I hadn't told anyone, in fact. Kristoff, however somehow knew. He just knew, and it was annoying how he'd catch my blush whenever Elsa and I'd accidentally touch or catch the jealous look in my eye whenever Elsa'd be drooling over Rapunzel or Belle. Thankfully, he was quiet about the whole thing - overlooking the fact that he'd let a few hints slip here and there, but Clueless One was too oblivious to catch on. Or she'd be too busy staring at Belle's boobs. Probably the latter.

Elsa was done writing by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of free period and start of hell - at least to her. Realizing this at the same time I did, she groaned, and slammed her head against the table - rather loudly, because the librarian glared in our direction and yelled a "Sshh!" at us.

"Come on, Snow Queen," I rolled my eyes, getting up and strapping my bag over my shoulder, walking over to her side. "It'll be over before you know it." Finally dragging her up out of her chair, we started walking down the hallways and then our separate ways towards our classes.

AP French went by in a breeze, since as a child my parents used to make me take conversational French and Spanish. I was too busy losing my trail of thought and doodling on my notebook. Glancing out the window, I noticed the trees almost flying out of their roots on the ground from how powerful the wind was. Arendelle never usually got powerful weather, but we were in mid-January and already the snow was piling up high and the wind dangerously howled.

Finally, after class ended, everyone rushed outside to get their things and go home. I rushed to my locker to quickly put away my books and get the ones I would need for homework. I had no time to walk home with Elsa and Kristoff due to my piano lesson, which was scheduled dangerously close to the time school ended. I tried pleading my parents in changing the times, but they only told me that that was a lesson in itself about punctuality and the importance of watching my appointments and time management.

My parents really were full of crap.

I was almost an entire building to the door when Kristoff ran up to me, Phone in hand as usual, and said, "Remind me, again, _why _you take piano lessons?"

"Long story short, my parents are pretentious assholes who think their daughter is a robot," I curtly replied, half-running to the doors. Crap. If I didn't leave school within the next ten minutes I was screwed.

"You said that last time, but okay," he said. "Anna, I'm gonna need to borrow your chemistry notes tonight because, um-"

I rolled my eyes knowingly. "Because you spent the last week playing video games until your eyes bled, didn't you?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, kind of. Look, I'll just scan them real quick at home and then drop them off at your place by the time you get back from your piano lesson."

I wanted to protest - because my policy with the two goofballs was that I was only going to tutor and help because letting them count on me for too long won't do them any good - but since I already let Elsa borrow my notes, I knew I couldn't deny him them too.

I sighed, and started digging into my backpack. "Alright," I said in defeat. He grinned happily, and was practically bouncing on his feet as I searched for my notes in my bag. After a few minutes of searching and coming up with nothing, I looked up at him with a panicked look, "I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them?" He asked, confused.

My mind was already panicking. "Shit," I cursed, rummaging more thoroughly and pulling out all the contents in my bag. When I didn't find them, I hastily stuffed the books back into the bag and muttered out a high-pitched, panicked, "_Shit_."

"This cannot be happening," Kristoff said. "If none of us can get those notes, we're going to fail."

"Okay, calm down," I managed to say without squeaking, "I must've left them in the library. Or Elsa must've taken them by mistake."

"Let's go find him then!" Kristoff dragged me with him against the flow of students towards the library.

I did the mistake of checking my watch. "No_, no_." I groaned, stopping in my tracks. "I'm gonna be late for my lesson; I have to go."

"Alright, you go and I'll find the notes and send them to you," Kristoff told me, and we went our separate ways.

The halls were almost empty, the only students still lurking around the ones still getting things from their lockers or ones who were taking a leisurely walk to the doors. I scowled, envying them. Turning the bends towards the doors, I was stopped when I heard a slam against one of the lockers. I was about to continue walking, ruling it off as some couple fooling around, when I heard a loud echo of a _bang_ and a grunt as another slam emanated through the otherwise silent air. Too curious for my own good, piano lesson momentarily forgotten, I trailed to the sound of the slam. Two turns later, I was greeted with the sight of Elsa leaning against a bent locker, a look of pain on her face and Hans in front of her, his fist pointed at Elsa's face.

"This time, bitch, I _will _ have you knocked into next week," Hans sneered, his eyes dancing with glee.

"No thanks," Elsa grumbled, getting back on her feet, "I like my head attached to my body, thank you very much."

"I am the best football player Arendelle's ever had," Hans yelled, his eyes flashing, "you do not threaten me-"

He was shut up by ice being shot toward him barely scraping his chest, courtesy of a pissed off Snow Queen. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hans. Can we skip the trash talk and go right to the part where I knock you out cold so I can go home and get some sleep?"

I couldn't help but clear my throat, making my existence in the matter knowledgeable, folding my arms across the chest and giving Elsa a meaningful look. "Don't you mean go home and study for that important Chemistry test you have tomorrow?"

Momentarily taken aback by my abrupt appearance, Elsa turned to me with a pout. "Yeah, sure, that's what I-"

She quickly ran into a classroom without Hans noticing, Hans suddenly turning himself around ran in after her. Running towards the classroom they were both in, I quickly searched for any sign of them. Elsa avoided another punch, stumbling across the desks and landing on the floor. Hans would've fired another punch at Elsa's face had I not quickly pushed him into the desk.

Hans yelled a series of creative curses as he felt the floor vanish underneath him, that if my parents ever heard me say that they would probably spend the next few weeks washing my mouth with soap. Once he finally hit the desk, knocking him out, I closed my eyes and sighed. "_It's always the red-head girls you need to watch out from_," came his aggravated mumble. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the side. "_Ow_!"

"Thanks, Anna," Elsa said, getting up and sheepishly grinning at me, changing back. "Chemistry must've really taken its toll on me."

"Yeah, Chemistry," I drawled out, handing her a tissue to clean up the small amount of blood on her cheek. "Right."

"Come on," she rolled her eyes at me as we made our way out the classroom and towards the front school doors. Suddenly, the lights to the entire school snapped close simultaneously, engulfing us in darkness. Why would the janitors close up now? I knew it was late, but it hadn't even reached six o'clock yet.

"Ah, crap," I had avoided looking at my watch for so long, but my eyes had accidentally trailed to the clock on the wall of the classroom as we passed it and went out into the hallway. Add the closed lights to the deal, and I knew I was done. "I think I'm gonna miss my piano lesson."

She shrugged. "Eh. You can just tell your parents one of your teachers needed you to stay afterschool and you helped them for the entire time of the lesson."

I let out a small chuckle as we finally reached the doors. We automatically pushed through them, but for some strange reason they wouldn't budge. Frowning in confusion, I looked around for a janitor or an older authority, but the hallways were dead silent and empty when we'd walked through them. The office's glass windows were dark, and there was basically no sign of life in the entire school.

Looking in front of me through the glass doors, I knew why.

When I looked over at Elsa, she was agape, staring at the vast landscape of white right outside the windows of the door, which were blocking the door and trapping us in.

Oh. This was just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So if any of you are wondering why Hans was acting so violently it's because he REALLY hates Elsa. Like REALLY, REALLY hates her. So much that he would kill her if he got the chance. I thought that would make things more interesting I guess... don't judge me...

Also, Anna's family is really uptight and wants her to be lady-like and proper. Basically the total opposite of herself, so she doesn't really like her parents. So I hope that answers any questions, feel free to message me if you have more!

** -Rainbow and Bob-**


	2. Trapped In School

**Author's Note:** I had nothing else to do, so here I am! Not that that's a bad thing. Well maybe for me because It makes it seem that I have no life...which is true... Anyway, you get the point! I hope...

**Disclaimer:** Maybe I should just take over the world and you guys can be the army. That way we can all own Frozen! I can already imagine all the Elsanna! *grins evilly*

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two<strong>  
><strong> Trapped In School<strong>

This cannot be happening.

I turned to Elsa, who lost some of the gape and was tilting her head thoughtfully. "Huh." She finally said. "That's a lot of snow."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help mock-slapping her on her arm. "No shit, Sherlock," I said with a hint of mockery in my tone. "Now can you please just melt the snow so I can at least pretend I tried really hard to catch my lesson?"

"Okay, okay," she said with a hint of a smile on her face. "Come on."

She held out her hand for me and I took it. Under normal circumstances, I would've been lightly blushing and avoiding meeting her eyes, but right now I was pissed, impatient, and grumpy, so the light touch, while still sending some shivers down my spine, did nothing to lift my mood. Elsa waved her hands around and we started walking towards the door.

Only to run smack into it and stumble backwards.

Ow," I grumbled, rubbing my poor nose, which suffered most of the damage from the blow.

Elsa tried melting the snow on the other side of the door again, trying to open it only to run into in again. Rubbing her nose too, she peered through the doors and mumbled out a "What the hell?"

I stepped closer to her and took a look, and for the first time, noticed a transparent blue tint surrounding the building. Once I realized what it was, I banged my head against the glass. "Shit."

"The Supernatural Shield," Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "I forgot the school installs this to keep the building safe from magic." She scoffed. "As if supernatural beings want to spend their life in an educational institute."

Walking away from the door, I pulled out my phone and dialed the first person I could think of: my mom. She picked up on the third ring - not too early so that she seemed eager, and not too late so that she seemed careless with her incoming calls, as she'd once told me - and greeted me with a shrill, "Where are you? Your piano instructor has been here for half an hour now and you aren't here yet!"

"Mom," I tried sounding calm, "look, we have a problem. We're trapped in the school because of the storm; the snow is piled too high and we can't open the doors." She didn't even miss a beat. "Well, then find a janitor, a teacher, a shovel, _anything_, and get over here."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking," I could hear her huff on the other end, "and second, there is no one here. Me and Elsa are the only ones in the entire building."

Oops. I should not have mentioned Elsa.

"You're trapped there with that Elsa girl?" I didn't think she could sound angrier, but in that moment, she did. "This is exactly what me and your father need! You being careless about your lessons and hanging around that idiot delinquent!"

I gritted my teeth. "Elsa is _not _a delinquent, _mother_," I took pauses in between, not for emphasis, but to calm myself down. "And it is not my fault about the lesson!"

"The nerve of this weather," she ignored me, going on with her rant. She's blaming the weather? Really, mom? "I'm going to have to get my lawyer on the phone, someone's getting sued-"

"Mom-" I wanted to protest, but then I was met with a click and a long beep.

I brought the phone in front of me, an incredulous look on my face. "Thank you for nothing," I started, "you useless dinosaur!"

"Your mom is just creepy," I turned to find Elsa giving me an amused look, her own phone held to her ear. I just shook my head at him in reply, sighing in exasperation. My mother, ladies and gentlemen. "Yeah, hello?" he said into the phone while the person on the other end must've picked up. "My name is Elsa Foss, and I think I'm stuck in the school." Glancing at me, she said, "Um, I'm seventeen , and no, I'm not alone, I'm with my friend, Anna Sanders."

I folded my arms across my chest and tried to pick up what the person on the other end was saying, but all I heard was static. "Okay." She brought the phone away from her ear and told me, "They're contacting the police. Looks like we're going to have to spend the night here."

I crunched my face and looked up, then brought my hands to my face. "Hell."

"Hello?" Elsa suddenly piped up. She started explaining our situation, and when she was done, her face crunched up in horror. "But you're the police!" She yelled. "You have to come get us out of here!"

I couldn't resist, so I walked closer to her and brought my ear closer to the phone. I managed to catch what the low voice on the other end was saying, and it sounded something like, "-all the roads are blocked, and the power is out in half the city. All my men are out on duty securing the area, and we can barely get around." "So you're just going to leave us here?" I couldn't help but screech, panic-risen.

"Miss, as I said, the roads are blocked by mounds of snow, and this looks like the biggest storm Arendelle has ever seen in years," the officer on the other end explained, a patient note in his tone, as if he was explaining the basic rules of math to a first grader. "Even if we could scale out to Arendelle High, in these roads and weather conditions, it might take us hours."

"Alright, so you'll be here in what, five, six hours?" I asked hopefully.

"No, miss," he said, "about five, six days."

After Elsa hung up - while simultaneously having to hold me back before I crushed his phone - I yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Five _days_?" Elsa grumbled, pacing. "What about my parents? What about school?" Her face, which had been scrunched up in a scowl, slowly turned into a grin as she turned to face me. "Does this mean there's no chemistry test tomorrow?"

"Elsa!" I chastised. "Would you forget about that stupid test already? I had things to do! Things that would take me days to make up for if I missed them!"

"What about me?" she said. "What's going to happen to my family while I'm gone?"

She had a point, and I felt a little selfish, but still, I _was _going to be waist-full in shit if we stay here that long. I was about to tell her that when I heard a light snicker coming from the classroom. "_Oh_," Hans weakly chuckled, "_you are both so screwed_."

"Shut up!" Elsa and I yelled in unison.

Elsa and I just stood in silence after that, huffing and puffing and trying to figure out what we should do next. "Now what?" Elsa asked quietly, her hands on her hips.

I sighed. "Now we find a place to crash."

That place consisted of the library, in case you were wondering. Our school's library had a large assortment of cushions, beanbag chairs, and there was a couch inconspicuously pushed to the corner. Elsa and I did some renovations to the place, pushing the bookshelves around so that they didn't get in the way, while arranging the cushions all over the floor. The linoleum squeaked beneath our feet, and the library smelled of the usual smell of books: ripped paper and molding covers. When we were done, we rested on the librarian's table, the room in front of us completely converted: all the bookshelves were pushed to the walls, the couch brought to rest against the wall to our left, and the cushions arranged in a way on the floor that would qualify as a bed.

After a moment of silence of me and Elsa just admiring our work, she said, "I'm hungry."

I sighed. "We can go check the cafeteria for food."

"The storage room is locked," she said as we made our way out of the library.

"You have ice powers, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "The Supernatural Shield only keeps us from going out of the school itself."

"What if there are hidden cameras installed all over the school, and one of them caught me using my powers, and then everyone would find out about my secret just because I was hungry and the snow decided to act like a prison warden, and-"

I cut her off by giving her a look. "You're mental when you don't get enough sleep."

She blushed lightly. "Better safe than sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, Snow Queen," I said, "I can assure you there are no hidden cameras installed."

She didn't look any less worried, scanning the overhead walls with a suspicious look. We reached the cafeteria and headed towards the storage room - the one Elsa fought her first fight with Hans in, crashing in on accident. The memory made me shudder in disgust.

"Here we go," Elsa said, and after one last scan of the walls, she froze the lock and opened the door. The room was pitch-black. I heard Elsa fumble next to me, looking for the light switch. A few steps and a grunt later, a series of metallic clanking rang through the air as Elsa hit the ground. Rolling my eyes, I located the light switch directly next to me and flipped it on. The room lighted up, and I turned to find a disgruntled Elsa trying to untangle herself from plastic boxes and mops.

"Nice," I commented with a chuckle. She grumbled something about how darkness and her clumsiness didn't mix as she got up and brushed off nonexistent dirt off her clothes.

"Now," I examined the metallic roofs, where boxes upon boxes were arranged, "do you think we'll actually find something edible here?"

She shrugged, looking around like me. "Well, it _is _the school cafeteria."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust when I opened a box to find some brown goo in it. "My point exactly."

"Hey, check this out," she said excitedly. She was two shelves over, so I made my way towards her. She'd opened a plastic carton, and showed its contents to me.

"Ice cream?" I said incredulously. "It's about a thousand degrees below zero outside, and you wanna eat ice cream?"

She shrugged, digging her finger into the vanilla and bringing it back to her mouth. "Hey, food is food."

I couldn't help but laugh, and dug around for utensils. Once I found some spoons, I handed her one and we started walking back to the library, sharing the vanilla goodness. She was right: food _is _food.

On our way there, we passed a vending machine. We took a few steps from it, paused, turned to it, then looked back at each other with knowing grins. Elsa laid the ice cream carton and spoons on the floor, and we rushed to the vending machine. It contained large amounts of junk, chips and chocolate and soda cans. Elsa gave me a mischievous look, and put her hand on the glass, freezing it, and bringing out a Diet Coke. "Here you go," she handed it over to me.

"Why thank you," I gratefully took it from him. She was about to take out a bar of chocolate when I grabbed her wrist, an idea popping itself in my brain. "Wait, I have a better idea."

And that is how, ten minutes later, we were pushing and shoving the machine, grunting all the way, until we reached the doors of the library. Vending machines may look heavy but relatively easy to push, you would think, right? _Wrong_.

By the time we finally got the thing through the doors and against the wall opposite the desk, we were panting and sweating. We leaned against the desk, trying to catch our breath. "That is one overweight machine," I said.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "It needs to lay off the junk food, it's full of them."

We gave each other looks, and then burst out laughing. My chest constricted, my throat hurt, my stomach twisted, and it was one of the best feelings ever. We laughed for a long time, not because of Elsa's stupid joke, but because the situation we were in was too ridiculous. It was either laugh or cry.

I don't like crying, so laughing it was.

Once we were done laughing - which took a while - we sat on the floor, ice cream carton and sodas and chips surrounding us.

"I'm so hungry it's not even funny," Elsa said, dipping one of the chips in the ice cream then eating it, whilst taking a sip of Diet Coke.

"What is it with you being an animal when it comes to food?" I shook my head at her, sticking with sipping from my Diet Coke.

"What?" she looked offended. Her mouth full, she added, "I'm hungry!"

I shook my head at her, but not without laughing. She huffed offensively, but continued to stuff her face nonetheless. "So," I started. "What are we going to do for five days here?"

Elsa shrugged. "Well, we have food, and we have a place to sleep. Plus, we have the entire school to ourselves." At that last one, she turned to look at me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I gave him a look. "We will not vandalize the school, Elsa."

"Aw, come on, why not?" she pouted.

"Because we may be trapped here, and the school may be in a lot more trouble than us, but this is still school property, and we're going to have to pay for anything we destroy."

"Well, I'm sure your parents won't miss the expenses of, say," she looked around thoughtfully, then turned back to me, "Mr. Weselton's office?"

I couldn't help it. The idea was too tempting. "Okay, I give in. First thing tomorrow, we destroy Weselton's office just cuz we feel like it."

"Yes!" she raised her arms in triumph. "This is going to be the most fun we'll have all year."

"Right." I said. "Fun."

At that moment, my phone started ringing. What shocked us both so hard wasn't the suddenness of it; it was the stupid ringtone. Kanye West's and Jay-Z's '_Niggas In Paris_' rang through the air, scaring us both out of our wits. When I brought out my phone and checked the ID, I scowled. "Really, Kris?" I said when I brought my phone to my ear, "Niggas in Paris? _Really_?"

"It's catchy!" was his only defense. "Anyway, I couldn't find your notes or Elsa when I went and looked, but that's okay, because school's cancelled tomorrow because of the storm."

"Yeah, I know-"

"By the way, did you hear?"

I glanced nervously at Elsa. "Hear what?"

"There are rumors that two students are trapped inside the school because of the storm," he explained, amusement lacing his words. "Which two poor blokes do you think they are?"

I gave Elsa a look, then put Kristoff on speaker and placed the phone between us. "Take a good guess," Elsa said sarcastically, as she'd heard everything Kristoff'd said.

There was a pause on the other end, but it was soon broken by an outburst of laughing. "_No freaking way_!" He exclaimed. "You and Elsa? Trapped in school? Alone?"

"Yes," I said meaningfully, not appreciating the tone of his voice. "This is just for a few days."

Oops. Wrong thing to say.

"A few _days_?" he asked. "You two, alone, in the school, for a few days. Are you freaking serious?"

Oh crap. He was right.

The weight of what he was saying and the situation we were in crashed like a full truck upon my shoulders. I was trapped in the school. For a few days. With Elsa. My best friend. My best friend that I'm in love with. And we're going to be alone. Together.

Right. Fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this Arendelle has a long hisory of mages and such who destroyed villages. Or so the ledgends say. There has been recent magical activity lately, *cough* Elsa *cough* and so the school took safty measures and installed a Supernatural Sheid, recently invented by Elsa's parents, to protect the school. Hope that clears things up! And don't worry, the interesting stuff's coming up, I promise XD.

Anyway, go do your awesome thing and tell me how you liked it!


	3. Water Fights

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Frozen (But I still have a plan worked out to own it!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>  
><strong>Water Fights<strong>

Looking at the cushions from afar, they'd seem comfortable and soft to the eye. You'd feel the pull of sinking yourself into them, because sleeping on them seems comfortable.

As the light from the floor-to-ceiling window hit my eyes and I came to consciousness, I realized how wrong I was.

I groaned, tilting my neck into different positions to loosen the knots forming. My back ached, I'd slept in a weird position on my arm, and the light was hitting my eyes directly. Note to self: next time, take the couch.

I sat up, rubbing my neck, squinting away from the light. I'd forgotten about the huge windows in the library. That was going to be a problem. Maybe I could get Elsa to make an ice staircase and install some curtains or something…

Speaking of the Snow Queen…

She was still asleep, a few feet away from me. She was sleeping on her back, and the light hadn't hit her eyes yet. She looked so… young and relaxed sleeping, I couldn't help but think. Taking the opportunity, I stared at her. Usually, when she was awake, she'd have dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and too much stress. Today, though, those circles were gone, replaced by a completely peaceful expression. Her chest rose and fell in slow rhythms, and her hair ruffled slightly.

I almost jumped a foot in the air when she suddenly went, "You're burning a hole in my face, Anna."

I quickly turned away, and I could feel a blush creep all the way from my cheeks to my neck. "I was just, um…"

I dared a look in his direction, and she had opened her eyes, giving me an amused look. "Admiring the view?"

Since coming up with an excuse wouldn't be in my favor - mumbling _um_ would be a huge giveaway - I decided to go with sarcasm. "Yes, your majesty," I said, "I was admiring the view that is the drool leaking from your mouth."

Her eyes slightly widened, and she quickly snapped her face up and wiped her mouth. I laughed at the panicked expression on her face, more at ease that we were in familiar territory. "Good morning, by the way," I added, stretching.

There was a moment of silence as we stretched and yawned. You know when you wake up, it takes you a while to absorb consciousness and to actually get up? That was basically that half-awake, half-asleep moment we were in.

After our moment of silence, she bluntly said, "I'm hungry."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Seriously? You basically ate all the ice cream last night and you're _still _hungry?"

Unaware of my accusatory tone, she simply nodded with a "Yeah."

I got up, and started stretching while telling her, "Well, what would you like to eat for breakfast? Cafeteria crap or vending machine crap?"

Getting up also, she gave me a look. "Come on, I bet you there's something decent down there."

Sighing in defeat, I started towards the cafeteria with her. I wasn't so hungry, but the thought of food made my stomach growl.

We wove through the tables and entered the storage room. Digging more through the shelves, I came across a plate of apples. Grabbing one and taking a bite, I turned to her and said, "Breakfast."

She grabbed one of the apples and popped it in her mouth. "This is all you're going to eat?" she asked, her mouth full. Ugh. I swear.

"Do you have any better alternatives?" to emphasize that, I scanned the shelves around me. She gave me a challenging look and started digging through the drawers and cupboards in the place. She briskly examined boxes and cupboards, until she finally hit the jackpot when she opened the refrigerator. I went over to her and found lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, cucumbers, a few meat loafs, some pieces of leftover chicken, and bottles of water, as well as ketchup and mustard and mayonnaise. There was also some loafs of bread and eggs and cartons of milk.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Elsa grinned. Setting down the apple, she took two eggs out. "Now, this is a proper breakfast."

I stood in her way when she tried to head towards the stove. "No." I said. "No way in hell are you eating eggs while I'm here." You see, I really love animals. They're just so cute! I can't bare eating those adorable creatures! If I ate the egg I would be eating a baby chicken! Poor chicken!

"Aw, come on," she argued, "there's no cereal in here, and I'm hungry."

I took the eggs from her and placed them back in the fridge. "_No_."

She rolled her eyes at me and went, "Fine." She settled with making herself a grilled cheese sandwich - this storage room was also a kitchen, we discovered, as there was a stove and a toaster and a sink - and I settled with my apple and a glass of milk. We settled on one of the tables in the cafeteria and ate our breakfast in silence.

Halfway through with her sandwich, Elsa broke the silence and said, "This is too weird. Usually the cafeteria is the loudest place in the entire school."

"Right?" I agreed. We finished our food, and I insisted on washing our plates. She rolled her eyes, but my glare was enough to shut her up and drag her along with my as we re-entered the kitchen/storage room. We headed towards the sink and started washing our hands, as well as the plates we'd used.

"Can we trash Weselton's office after this?" Elsa asked, dragging the little water hose attached to the sink all over the plate.

"Do you want the man to suffer a stroke, Foss?" I asked, giving her an amused half-smile. "I mean, the poor man probably suffers enough of those just by grading your papers."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at me competitively. "Yeah, I heard I had that effect on people."

I gave her a look, one that clearly said, What kind of comeback is that? when she suddenly grinned and pointed the water hose at me. I only had enough time to gape and widen my eyes when I was suddenly hit with a shower of water.

After thoroughly drenching my face, Elsa brought the hose back and started laughing. "You should see your face," she said, her voice high-pitched and horse because of all the laughing.

"I'm guessing," I brought out my own water hose, "that it looked something like _this_!" At the last word, I pulled my hose into her face, moving it up and down to soak her from head to toe.

Once I started laughing, she managed to say, "Game on, Sanders!" before aiming the hose right back at me. I tried to avoid the avalanche of water while simultaneously aiming my own avalanche at her, but multitasking was never really my thing.

Elsa, however, had no intention of avoiding me at all. Instead, she launched towards me, water gushing from my hose all over her, until she was right in front of me. So fast I couldn't react, the nozzle was ripped out of my hands, and I was on my back on the floor, Elsa on top of me.

I noticed that the water stopped coming, and I was panting heavily. The awkward girl above me grinned, both nozzles in her hands. "Elsa…" I said slowly, trying to use my silkiest, most persuasive voice. "You don't want to do what I think you're going to do."

"And why wouldn't I wanna do that?" her smile was getting more Cheshire by the moment, her blue eyes twinkling, the overhead lights making them look a darker hue. Great, I was about to drown right here on the storage room floor and I was thinking about Elsa's eyes.

"Okay, okay," I raised my hands up in surrender, focusing on something other than her eyes, like pleading my case against death. "How about a bargain?"

She lowered the nozzles a few inches, and narrowed her eyes at me suggestively. "I'm listening."

"How about I let you eat your eggs?" I suggested, opting for an innocent, good girl smile.

"Really?" she brightened up, looking like she didn't believe I would even offer something like that. I nodded fast to let her know I was so okay with it. "Well, in that case…"

Elsa started putting away the nozzles, an innocent look on her face, when suddenly water washed all over me, drenching me and soaking through my clothes as if I'd stepped into the shower or fell into the ocean.

"ELSA!"

* * *

><p>Let me tell you something about being drenched in water while the weather outside was freezing: it sucked. Sure, the heaters in the school were on, and the water wasn't turned to cold, but still, it was horrible.<p>

A few yells and punches later, I was stalking my way to the girls' locker room, Elsa hot on my trails, _still _laughing. I wanted to maintain my firm composure, but you couldn't really control the smile that takes over whenever you see Elsa, water dripping from her clothes and hair, her face alight.

I shook my head, as if shaking the thought away. Stop thinking about Elsa. Stop thinking about Elsa.

I kept chanting that mantra as I bent over the waste basket, the one where loads of gym clothes were dumped to be borrowed for gym class in case of emergencies. I tried on the first pair of shorts I found, but realized that a size small meant really short-shorts - the you would see a snobby chick like Snow in. Checking them in the mirror, I also realized that my underwear was sticking up, as the band ended a lot of inches below my stomach. While I was searching for something a little larger, I came across a red t-shirt. I held it against my chest and saw that it was a size larger, but I shrugged, set it against the basket, and took off my wet shirt. I carefully laid it down on one of the benches to dry, and walked back to the basket.

"Hey, Anna," I heard Elsa say, "you got any-"

I swirled around to find Elsa a few steps into the room, and she'd stopped, widening her eyes. I blushed furiously, realizing I was still in my bra - to make it worse, my Hello Kitty black lace bra. _Hello freaking Kitty_.

"Elsa!" I yelled, reaching instinctively to the shirt and hold it against my chest. "What are you doing here? Get out!"

"S-Sorry," she stammered, looking away, red tinting her cheeks. "The guy's l-locker room had no t-shirts, so I thought I could get some, um, here."

For the first time, I noticed that Elsa was shirtless. If it was possible, I blushed even more, trying to avert my eyes like she was.

While she was still looking away, I quickly put the t-shirt on. Thankfully, it was long enough to cover the lack of clothing that is the shorts, hiding the strip of visible underwear. Clearing my throat, I said, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice, "It's okay, you can turn around now."

She turned back to me with an embarrassed and sheepish expression on her face. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I tried to brush it off, but I knew I was still blushing. I couldn't meet her eyes, so I gestured to the basket. "Just… learn to knock next time, will you?"

"S-Sure," she stuttered, taking cautious steps towards me. Once she reached the basket, I stepped back to give her space to examine the t-shirts. I took the opportunity to do a little exploration of her body myself - no shame there, she had no Hello Kitty bra to be ashamed of - and almost did a double take. I hadn't seen Elsa shirtless in a long time - since she was always one for modesty, even if we're both girls. Elsa's arms, which used to look awkward and lanky hidden beneath her t-shirt, were bulging with slight traces of muscle enough to make me want to grab them and squeeze. Muscles bulged from her stomach, even as she was bending forward, and she had a hell of a pack that would put anybody into shame. It wasn't the usual bulgy six-pack that kind of jutted out and didn't look so complimentary, but the kind that were just _there_, that you knew if you punched her stomach she wouldn't feel a thing because she had a pack of steel right there. Don't even get me started on her chest.

The sudden movement of her snapping up from the basket, holding a grey t-shirt, caused me to blink away the glazed expression I'm sure I must've had. I quickly averted my eyes to her face, which was tinted with red - like mine was, I'm sure. I took one last longing gaze at her naked torso as she lifted the t-shirt above her head and then abruptly looked away when her face was visible.

I never considered how fighting Hans so many times would improve her physique, but oh, my, how I should have, because I had _not _been prepared for that.

"-doesn't keep t-shirts in the locker room?" she rambled. She was talking to me? Oops. "I mean, either guys like Hans really love staring at their naked torsos in the mirror so much they'd count on the school for t-shirts, or the school just doesn't care if guys walk around shirtless."

"I think it's the former," I snapped out of it, commenting with a snicker.

"Yeah, definitely the former," she chuckled, leaning her back against the basket. "Man, I didn't think we were _that _soaked."

I narrowed my eyes at her and folded my arms across my chest. "And whose fault was that?"

"Well, excuse me for having a little fun," She held her hands up in mock-surrender. "Nice shorts, by the way."

At first I was confused, but then I blushed, remembering the too-short-shorts.

"These shorts," I started, trying to will the blush off my face while maintaining a determined look, "happen to belong to Snow."

She cocked up an eyebrow. "They're in the basket. How would you know they belonged to Snow?"

"Because, only an evil spawn from hell with slutty tendencies would prefer wearing shorts like this than what us mere mortals wear," I explained, bending over the basket to find a larger pair.

"Or," I heard him say, "maybe it's because it makes their butts look bigger from this angle."

I immediately straightened up to find her tilting her head to the left, her eyes on my butt. Grabbing a t-shirt, I slapped her across the arm and yelled, "Pervert!"

She started laughing instead of nervously sputtering like I expected her to. Huh? Wasn't Elsa the awkward girl who never commented on another girl's body parts and blushed furiously when I'd say the word 'boobs'?

I mentioned this to her - because, really, it was too bizarre - but the only thing she offered was, "I'm a grown woman now, Snowflake. I can handle boobs."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad other women's upper bodies amuse you so much."

"Lower bodies aren't bad either," she mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, how was it? If any of you were wondering why Elsa was changing in the boy's locker room is because of her modesty. She's not one to just change in front of other people if she has the choice not to! Plus she doesn't mind changing into the boy's shirts and shorts! I hope you liked it!

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


	4. Exploring The School

**Author's Note:** I've had a few questions on this story such as if this is a g!p Elsa and where Hans is. I'm deeply sorry for not adding in those details! But trust me, I'll answer those at the bottom! And if you have any other questions, feel free to ask! I don't bite, unless you want me too. Damnit! I swear I did not mean to say that! Uh, well... here's the story!

**Disclaimer:** Why must I remind myself of the truth of not owning Frozen?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Exploring The School**

Against all reason, we ended up right in front of Mr. Weselton's office. And by office I mean the main classroom in the English wing. Since the man taught so many subjects it was creepy, he got the biggest class in the wing.

I'd changed out of my shorts - with newly not-so-awkward-with-the-word-boobs-anymore-Elsa out of the locker room - into ones much more sensible and comfortable. There were no large sizes in the basket, unfortunately, so the most suitable ones reached about my mid-thighs, and were hugging my butt too tightly for my liking. It was either those or the Paulina shorts, so I went with what I had.

Light leaked in from all the windows, casting a bright yet forlorn look to the atmosphere. The school was dead silent - which was just plain weird, since I hadn't seen it this silent since ever. The only sound was our shoes scraping against the linoleum as we pushed open the door to Weselton's office and entered.

Elsa whistled out as she closed the door behind her. "The room looks so much bigger with Weselton not in it."

I turned to give her a look. "That wasn't very nice."

She shrugged, giving me a look that said 'well, _I'm_ not very nice'. We made our way into the room, and the first place we targeted was the desk. "Now, young grasshopper," she said, deepening her voice and speaking with a slight hoarseness, "let the master teach you the proper ways to trash someone's office without getting busted."

I had to raise an eyebrow at that. "We're going to be in the school alone for days, and there are no other suspects than us, and you think playing it safe is necessary?"

She shrugged. "That way it's fun."

"Oh come on," I pushed her aside playfully with my shoulder and opened the drawer. I started rummaging through it, hoping I would find anything interesting we can use to leave our mark yet not be detected, like Elsa wanted.

"All that's in here," I said as I rifled through the papers, "are random notes and papers and"- upon examining some random cutouts from copybooks- "confiscated notes."

"Give me!" She snatched the notes I was holding out of my hands, a jittery look on her face. Really, she looked like a child who just received a cookie.

"This is _ours_," she said with raised eyebrows. "Look, that's my handwriting."

I took the notes from her and looked at them; she was right, it was our notes. Thankfully we took to not discussing ghost stuff using notes that can be easily looked at later by a teacher or a janitor or a stray student, so the only things on the paper were random phrases like 'I'M BORED' - I remember Elsa wrote that - and 'Can we throw spitballs at Weselton's head and see who he blames first?' - I remember that one clearly because, not only had we gotten caught, but Mr. Weselton saw the note and gave us all detention (even _me_, who'd clearly wrote underneath it how bad an idea it was) - and 'Wipe the drool off your face, your Majesty, it's almost as bad as losing your pants' - without guessing, that one was me.

Once I was done reading some of them, I started folding them up and stuffing them into the hem of the shorts since it had no pockets.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked questioningly, looking up from the desk drawers to what I was doing.

"Collecting memories," I explained briefly.

We rummaged through anything we can find - the small closet in the corner, the other drawers in his desk, literally everywhere, but the class was just like Weselton - boring and full of old English quotes.

"Okay, I have an idea," Elsa popped up as I was looking through the massive book collection she'd thrown in the small closet. "We spray paint the words, 'Weselton is a loser' on the walls."

"With what spray paint?" I asked sarcastically, dusting my hands together and closing the closet, having found nothing there. She seemed to remember, and her expression turned dejected. "This man is good," she finally said as she started searching through the desk one more time. "He doesn't keep any personal things in here other than his stupid books and some pictures of himself and his sister. I mean, come on, what teacher-" she cut herself off mid-sentence to frown. When I asked her what was wrong, she replied with a confused look on her face, "There's like another compartment here."

I went over to her and found out what she was talking about. There, underneath all the wads of paper, was a black wooden square that would be mistaken for the end of the desk had it not been for its uneven edges - it was so obvious, yet at the same time, it wasn't. Damn that Mr. Weselton, he really was good.

Elsa wriggled the square thing free until she removed it and the papers on top of it onto the desk table.

"No," she said as we both gaped, "freaking," she made to grab the contents, "way."  
>It wasn't Playboy, but it was close.<p>

Mr. Weselton was reading the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy.

This can't be real," Elsa said as she stared at the three paperbacks. "Don't pinch me."

"Come on, they're not so bad," I tried to shrug it off, but aside from all the porn in it, it was just a cheesy cheese novel. With lots of sex. That obviously guys would not be interested in - the lovey dovey stuff, and even if they do buy it for the porn, it wasn't as out there as others that weren't so popular and so were all about what they wanted. Still. Guys having these books was one thing. _Mr. Weselton_, though

"Not so bad?" Elsa had the widest grin on her face that you'd think she'd just discovered the cure to cancer in the compartment, not some books. "Anna, I heard these were major chick flick pornos."

"Weselton is a single man," I tried defending our poor English teacher, "maybe he just has needs."

Oh my God. Did I really just say that?

"You did _not_ just say that."

So at that point, it was either me going down, or Weselton going down. And since he gave me a B once on what I thought was a perfectly fine term paper, it was definitely him who was going down.

"Yeah, I didn't," I told her as we turned back to the books. "The only thing that bothers me is that he hides them in the school. I mean, what if someone walks in on him " I blushed. Elsa and I were really close. But not that close. "You know."

She just shook her head, the grin still on her face, seemingly unaffected with what I was saying. "Who cares? What matters is what we can do with this " she tapped her chin mockingly, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Do you think I can blackmail him with this and make him give me straight A's for the rest of the semester?"  
>I only looked up from the books to give her a look. "No, you cannot."<p>

"But-"

I just raised both my eyebrows at her, challenging her to argue further. She snapped her mouth shut and said, dejectedly, "Okay fine. But I still think we can use this."  
>A thought occurred to me, and as a wide grin of my own spread across my face, I turned to Elsa. She had the same look. To any outsider we would look like two evil villains planning our next crime.<p>

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked just to be sure.

"Oh," I smirked coyly, "this is gonna be _good_."

* * *

><p><em>"Anna, I'm hungry."<em>

How many times have I heard Elsa ask that since this morning? Seven times. Seven independent, random times. I didn't know how she could've gotten so hungry so fast. I mean, for me, I could literally go days without eating, the only source of energy coming from an apple and some juice, due to my outrageous schedule - really, one time, my parents had accidentally booked me piano lessons, conversational French, violin, etiquette, a fashion course, and cooking lessons a few minutes from each other every day right after school. I lost more than ten pounds that week.

Elsa and Kristoff helped restore me again though, since they conjured up all the fattening foods that that they could think of. Pizza. Ice cream. Sodas. burgers. French fries. Anything that contained chocolate. Gained them right on the spot.

Anyway, back to the present. We'd gotten ourselves some food from the cafeteria - and I don't know how, but somehow she managed to convince me to let her make those eggs (but I'm pretty sure that infamous pout of hers was involved).

I was about to sit down on a random table with my tray - this time I'd opted for some cheese sandwiches and an apple - when Elsa said, "Can we eat someplace else?"

"This isn't a mall cafeteria, Elsa, we don't exactly have a lot of options to choose from," I told her, yet I hadn't sat down either.

"I actually have an idea," she said, and suddenly, she started looking a little shy. "I want to show you something."

Confused, I followed her out of the cafeteria and down the hall. She was walking a few steps ahead of me, and from her speedy stride, I could tell she was excited. Was there a dark room full of chocolate in the school that I didn't know about?

"Where-"

"You'll see."

I scowled, hating the confusion and the expectancy I felt. Contrary to what my parents might believe, I hated surprises, ever since that 'amazing birthday party' my parents threw me when I was four or something. Three words: small, angry, pony.

Like a good girl, I stayed silent and followed her through the halls. She then stopped when we reached what looked like the gym's blue doors, but we were in the wrong hallway.

"A shortcut to the gym?" I asked.

She smiled mischievously. "Even better."

Balancing her tray using one hand, she pushed open the blue doors and we walked inside.

It wasn't a gym at all. It was a pool.

It was a basic rectangular pool, covering about 25 yards of the room. There were bleachers on the left side, just like the gym, except the floors were white tile, and there was a gigantic, conspicuous pool smack in the middle.

I blurted, "Our school has a _pool_?"

"Yep," Elsa grinned. "Cool, right? Apparently, it's one of the school's best kept secrets - at least, according to Principal Walt."

"What's the point of having a pool if it isn't being used?" I asked as we started taking a few more steps into the room until we were a few feet away from the edge of the pool.

She shrugged. "Don't know - all I know is that it's been here for a while and is fully functional, chlorinated and cleaned and all that."

Huh. Just when I thought our school couldn't get weirder.

"Maybe this is some kind of new development they're going to unveil by the end of this year or the start of next year or something," Elsa mused. "But who cares. It's here now for our entertainment."

We sat down on the floor. Elsa suggested we make this pool like our picnic spot, since we couldn't go outside. I agreed, but reminded her that we needed blankets next time.

We ate our lunch, making small conversation here and there. She told me that her parents had called her before she'd gone to sleep last night - I was already asleep by that time and was so out of it I hadn't even heard the phone ring - which made me feel a pang of hurt that none of my parents had even bothered to call to check up on me. I brushed that thought straight away though when I remembered what I was late for in the first place.

"Did you try and ask your parents to get the school to turn off the Supernatural Shield?" I asked, since we were on the topic and since the question had been bothering me.  
>She gave me a look. "Tried? I practically started begging. I spun all the ridiculous theories I could come up with - one of them included a Dracula in a tutu."<p>

I laughed at the image. "Or how about Frankenstein invading the computer lab to research porn?"

"Or Wolverine breaking into the school for some reason, just so it would be known that _he broke into the school_."

We went on like that for a while, spinning theories on why specific supernatural people would break into the school in a storm like this.

After coming up with some more stories, I brought out the notes in the hem of my shorts and we started reading them and reminiscing about the good ol' times. We started commenting about everything and remembering the moment we'd passed it and how we'd gotten caught and Weselton's face when he'd read Kristoff's spitball thing. We kept laughing like there was no tomorrow.

I didn't know what I was worried of. I mean, yeah, sure, I was missing a lot of things that I was going to be in a lot of trouble for when we get back home, but this was fun. I mean, we didn't have the nagging prodding of Hans and school and homework and parents or any of those annoying worries in our minds, because, really, we had no choice but to be free for a while. So hanging out with Elsa, just the two of us, in a stress-free environment: it was nice.

We quieted down, finished with our laughing. Our food had been finished a while ago, so we just sat there in comfortable silence for a while (I know, I didn't add _un_ at the beginning of _comfortable_. That's how good it was). After a few moments, Elsa got up, and held her hand out to me. I thought nothing at the gesture, and grabbed onto her hand as she helped pull me up and-

-and throw me right into the pool.

I only had about one second to gasp before I hit the freezing water. I hit the surface, and from the shock, swam in a frenzy to get back out of the water and to breathe air. Once I broke the surface, I angrily shoved away the hair that had gotten onto my face to glare at the girl, who was laughing. "_Elsa Foss_!"

She didn't retort, she just simply took off her jaacket - don't stare don't stare don't stare - and jumped into the water, cannonball form.

Even though I was already wet, I instinctively turned away and held my hands in front of me protectively when she hit the water. Once she submerged, I turned back to her, forcing everything I had in the glare I was shooting her. "I hate you."

"I'm too busy being highly amused to care," she grinned, splashing her head around to get her hair out of her eyes. Unlike any normal person, I thought wryly.

"Elsa, this is just too much water in one day," I shook my head at her, but was secretly enjoying the way the water felt around me and the sensation of floating around and swimming and being wet. I hadn't gone swimming in so long I was surprised I still remembered how to.

"What?" she flashed me a challenging look. "Scared of the scary water, Snowflake?"

However she'd wanted me to react, it worked, because I narrowed my eyes at her, and said, "Oh, you're going to get it now, Ice Queen."

So that is how, Elsa and I started splashing each other mercilessly - even if, again, we were already wet - laughing and swimming around. It was so much fun that it made talking seem like a waste of time.

Kinda think of it, I'd never gone swimming with Elsa before - except there were those few times where we'd gone to the pool as kids during the summer - and in that moment, I mentally scolded myself for not doing so.

There came an opening, where I'd just splashed her and she was still turned away, to which I'd swam towards her before she could turn back around and caught her by the neck.

I flung her head down in the water, and pulled it up again after a few seconds. "Give up?" I asked.

She gave me a coy smile. "Never."

Her arms circled my waist and she pulled me down. She'd apparently already forgotten that I'd already had my grip on her, so I used it to pull her down with me.  
>At first, we were just fighting in each other's arms, trying to escape each other's grips, but then we stilled.<p>

I could hear nothing but that slight hollow sound you hear in your ears when you were under water. My vision was only slightly blurry, but I saw Elsa perfectly in front of me. Only a few inches away, her lips slightly parted as a few small bubbles escaped. Her hands remained on my waist, and despite the coldness of the water and my t-shirt, my skin burned where her hands rested. Her eyes, on the other hand, froze me over - the blue in her eyes was brought out by the contrast of the blue water surrounding us so that her eyes sparkled.

I've never felt such a strong desire to kiss her before, but in that moment, it washed over me, drenching me as if it was the water around me. I wanted her lips on mine, scorching and warm against the cold. I wanted her touch to spread further than just my waist. I wanted her.

Unfortunately, my lungs had other plans.

Due to the stupid thing called oxygen, we broke the surface of the water, inhaling deeply since we'd been under for quite some time. The spell broken, her hands left my waist, and mine left her neck, and an awkward tension settled over us.

Stupid oxygen.

"Well," she cleared his throat, trying to clear some of the awkwardness in the air. "I don't know about you, but a shower sounds really good right now."

"Agreed," I nodded, and we both started swimming towards the edge. The tension was still there, but now that we weren't touching, it was a little better. The tension, I mean - definitely not the overwhelming desire to kiss her. That was still there.

We got out of the pool easily, careful not to slip on the floor. If I thought we'd been drenched before, I was wrong. Right now, we were drenched and cold.  
>I turned to glare at her again. "I still hate you."<p>

She just grinned. "I knew you'd like it."

She had no idea just how much I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I'm gonna clear up some things like I said before. First of all, Hans is still there, they tied him to one of the pipes in the room. The rest is up to you! And yes, this is a g!p Elsa but the story isn't based off that. It will probably never be a big deal in this fic. As for Elsa's past and parents, Kristoff and Anna have known each other since elementary. They've been the best of buddies ever since. Elsa's Parents are obsessed with supernatural things, mainly magic (ironic huh). They often say they would like to dissect any supernatural being if they got the chance, for science. Which is why only Anna, Kristoff, and Hans know of her powers. Hans actually found out on accident. Hans has powers too and wants to take out Elsa so he'll be the only one with powers over the elements. I guess that sums it up? I hope?

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


End file.
